Chocolate Treats
by Angel Wings00
Summary: Charlie Bucket wins the fifth golden ticket and invites his older sister Evelyn to see the factory due to her love for chocolate. Will she be able catch the eye of the mysterious candy maker?
1. Telling Stories

A/N: This story is already published on Wattpad and Quotev, I thought why not share it on here. I hope you all enjoy it as much as my readers do.

My OC Evelyn is played by Marie Avgeropoulos.

Today was just like every over day, I woke up at the same time as my brother Charlie then headed to work whiles he went to school. I worked at the local shop, I loved it here selling all the sweets and chocolate, meeting some nice people, making children happy was the best feeling in the world but it's such a shame I can't buy some chocolate for myself or my little brother as all my wages go to my family to help keep us fed. I entered the shop my face going bright red due to the heat, slipping my coat off and hanging it up I went behind the counter to begin my shift.

"Morning Evelyn" My boss Bob shouts to me from the storage room.

"Morning Bob" I replied back, putting my apron smoothing the wrinkles out then start to stock the shelves with Wonka bars my favorite.

Time passed by from all the customer's and stocking, that I didn't realize it was the end of my shift "Evelyn time to go" My boss piped up making me jump as I was so into my work.

"Right, ok see you tomorrow Bob" I say taking my apron off and swapped it for my coat then heading out into the bitter cold outdoors.

I finally made it to the familiar road that leads up to my house, entering the house I was greeted by my mum, brother and grandparent. Moments later my dad enters the room.

"Evening Buckets" Dad shouts his greeting.

"Evening" Was greeted back by my grandparents.

"Hi dad/daddy" Me and Charlie said together making us look at each other before laughing, dad went over to greet mum with a smile sweet kiss.

"Soup's almost ready, darling." Mum said sweetly to him "Don't suppose there's anything extra to put in, love?" Dad shook his head sadly "Oh well. Nothing goes better with cabbage than cabbage" Mum told him then cut up more cabbage. I love my mum always keeping it together never complaining.

Dad came over to the table where me and Charlie were, digging through his pocket "Charlie. . . I found something I think you'll like" he pulled out a couple of mis shaped toothpaste tube tops.

Charlie's eyes lit up in joy as he searches through the small pile until he found the one he wanted "It's exactly what I need." He got up and went to fetch his sculpture.

"What is it Charlie?" Grandpa Joe asked curiously.

"Dad found it, just the piece I needed." Charlie said pulling out his sculpture of the amazing chocolate factory.

"What piece is that?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"A head for Willy Wonka" Charlie replied placing it on his sculpture.

"Wonderful" Grandma Josephine said.

Me and Charlie moved closer to Grandpa Joe to show him.

"It's quite a likeness" Grandpa Joe said.

Charlie looked at him "You really think so?"

Grandpa nodded "Think so? I know so. I saw Willy Wonka with my own two eyes. I used to work for him, you know"

"You did?" Both me and Charlie asked really interested in hearing Grandpa story.

"He did" Grandma Josephine said.

"He did" said Grandpa George.

"I love grapes" said Grandma Georgina making me giggle a little that women doesn't have a clue what's going on.

Grandpa looked at us "Of course I was much younger man in those days"

Me and Charlie smile in amusement before paying full attention to the story.

"Willy Wonka began with a single store on Cherry Street. But the whole world wanted his candy. The man was a genius. Did you know, he invented a new way of making chocolate ice cream, so that it stays cols for hours without a freezer? You can even leave it lying in the sun on a hot day, and it won't go runny." Grandpa explains.

"But that's impossible" Me and Charlie said together sometimes you would think we could read each other mind, anyway back to the story.

"But Willy Wonka did it" Grandpa said with a smile on his face at the memories off his past days "Before long, he decided to build a proper chocolate factory. The largest chocolate factory in history. Fifty times as big as any other." _wow that's huge_ I thought to myself.

"Grandpa don't make it gross" Charlie said. Wait! What did I miss?.

Grandma Josephine piped it "Tell them about the Indian prince. They'd like to hear about that."

"You mean Prince Pondicherry? Well, Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr Wonka and asked him to come all the way out to India and build him a colossal palace entirely out of chocolate" Grandpa says.

"I would love to eat that" I piped up making everyone laugh at me at my love for chocolate.

"True to his word, the bricks were chocolate and the cement holding them together was chocolate. All the walls and ceilings were made of chocolate as well. So were the carpets and the pictures, and the furniture." Grandpa continued, I swear I was drooling.

"Mr. Wonka Warned the prince to eat the palace before it melted but he would listen" Grandpa said shaking his head "But Mr Wonka was right, of course. Soon after this, there came a very hot day with a boiling sun. the prince sent and urgent telegram requesting a new palace, but Willy Wonka was facing problems of his own. All the other chocolate makers, you see, had grown jealous of Mr Wonka. They began sending in spies to steal his secret recipes. Ficklegruber started making an ice cream that would never melt. Prodnose came out with a chewing gum that never lost its flavor. Then Slugworth began making candy balloons that you could blow up to incredible sizes. The thievery got so bad that one day, without warning Mr Wonka told every single one of his workers to go home. He announced that he was closing his chocolate factory for ever".

"But the factory. . ." I started.

"It's open right now." Charlie finished.

"Ah, yes. Well, sometimes when grown-ups say 'forever', they mean 'a very long time" mum said to the both of us.

"Such as, I feel like I've eaten nothing but cabbage soup for ever." Grandpa George complained.

"Now pops" Daddy said in a warning tone.

"The factory did close Evelyn, Charlie" Grandma Josephine piped up getting us back on track.

"And it seemed like it was going to be closed for ever." Grandpa Joe said "Then one day we saw smoke rising from the chimneys. The factory was back in business."

"Did anyone get there jobs back?" Charlie asked.

Grandpa Joe smile froze on his face "No, no one did"

Silence filled the room until Charlie broke it "But there must be people working there" he said.

"Think about it, Charlie. Have you ever seen a single person going into that factory, or coming out of it?" Grandma Josephine asked.

Charlie thought about it, I replied "No. . . The gates are always closed."

"Exactly Evelyn" Grandpa Joe said.

"But then, who's running the machines?" Charlie asked, I nodded my head wanting to know myself.

"No one know Charlie, Evy" Mum said.

"It certainly is a mystery" Daddy said after mum.

"Hasn't someone asked Mr Wonka?" Charlie asked. Wow he's full of questions tonight.

"Nobody sees him anymore. He never comes out. The only thing that comes out of that place, is the candy already packed and addressed" Grandpa Joe says with a smile "I'll love to see the factory one more time to see what became of it"

"Well, you won't, because you can't. no one can. It's a mystery and it will always be a mystery. That little factory of yours, Charlie,is as close as any of us is ever going to get" Grandpa George says ruining the story.

"Come on, Charlie, Evy. I think it's time we let your grandparents get some sleep." Mum say I nodded in response.

"Good night, Grandpa George" I said walking over to him and placing a kiss on the forehead "Night Evelyn" He replied I walk over to my grandma giving her a kiss "Night grandma Josephine"

"Night sweetie" she says back before moving my way over to Grandma Georgina doing the same to her only I didn't get a reply as she was already was asleep, then saving best till last don't tell the others I placed a kiss on Grandpa Joe "Night grandpa Joe"

"Night my sweet Evy" He replied, he then pulled in to a hug by Charlie "Night Charlie and nothing impossible" he whispered the last bit so only me and Charlie would hear.

I walk out of the room to say good night to my parent's "Night mum, night daddy" I say hugging them but dad kissed my forehead "Night sweetheart"

"Sweet dreams my darling" Mum said like she does every night, I walked up to mine and Charlie's room and flopped on my bed and closed my eye.

"Night sis"

"Night little bro" I said before falling into a deep sleep dreaming about the amazing chocolate factory that was down the road.


	2. The Contest

_Dear people of the world._

 _I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five children to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these children  
shall receive a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine._

"Five golden tickets have been hidden under the ordinary wrapping paper of five ordinary Wonka bars. These five candy bars may be anywhere. in any shop, in any street, in any town, in any country in the world." The news reporter shared the amazing news of the factory been open to five lucky children.

"Wow, I just realized my job is about to get a whole lot worse, people are going to be very demanding aren't there?" I said asking no one in particular.

"Probably sweetheart" Daddy say hugging me sideways.

That day at work was the worst, children were pushing and even fighting just to get hold of a Wonka bar. I never in my life wanted to murder someone, people are just so inpatient and rude. I mean I'm on my own here they bloody lucky I served them at all, I swear by the end of the day I would have pulled all my hair out but managed to saved myself the pain by singing to myself in my head but what I didn't realize is that I was humming.

 _"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

 _When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

 _An enchanted moment and it sees me through_

 _It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _It is where we are_

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

 _That we've got this far_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _How it's laid to rest?_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

 _Believe the very best_

 _There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

 _That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

 _And there's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

 _When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _It is where we are_

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

 _That we've got this far, oh_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _How it's laid to rest, oh_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

 _Believe the very best_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

 _Believe the very best_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _Oh, can you feel the love tonight?_

 _Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Yeah, yeah_

 _Oh, it is where we are_

 _It's where we are"_

I heard someone clap behind me, turning around I faced Bob I immediately blushed bright red "Sorry boss it's just I was bit stressed with today the shops being really busy and humming usually calms me down" I shyly said.

"That's okay Evelyn, I just came to tell you that you are free to go"

"Thank you" I beamed at him rushing over to grab my coat and gloves "See you in the morning" I shouted out behind me before leaving the shop and headed home.

"I'm home" I called out to the family who were sitting around my grandparents.

"How was your day sweetie?" Mum asked.

"Hell. . . I swear if I hear one more child say give me my Wonka bar I'll rip my hair out" I laughed lightly.

"Wouldn't it be something, Charlie, to open a bar of candy and find a golden ticket inside?" Grandpa Joe asked Charlie.

"I know" He sighed "But I only get one bar a year, for my birthday."

"Well it's your birthday next week Charlie" I said trying to give him a little hope.

"You have as much chance as anybody does" Grandma Josephine said.

"Balderdash. The kids who're going to find the golden tickets are the ones who can afford to buy candy bars every day. Our Charlie gets only one a year. He doesn't have a chance." Grandpa George scoffed.

"Everyone has a chance, Charlie." I softly say to him, hugging him sideways.

Grandpa George butted in "Mark my words, the kid who finds the first ticket will be fat, fat, fat."


	3. Augustus Gloop

True to Grandpa's words the first winner of a golden ticket was fat. His name was Augustus Gloop from Dusseldorf Germany, the fat lump didn't even bother to wipe his face over for the TV. It was all smeared in chocolate.

 _"I am eating the Wonka bar and I taste something, that is not chocolate. . . or coconut. . . or walnut, or peanut butter. . . or nougat. . .or butter brittle, or caramel, or sprinkles. So I look and, I find the golden ticket."_

 _"Augustus, how did you celebrate?"_ The reporter asked.

 _"I eat more candy"_ He replied before digging into another Wonka bar.

His mother began talking as the fat lump stuff his face _"We knew Augustus would find the golden ticket. He eats so many candy bars a day that it was not possible for him not to find one."_

 _"_ Told you it'd be a porker" Grandpa George said.

"What a repulsive boy" Grandma Josephine shook her head.

"I know I love chocolate but he seriously didn't need to stuff his face" I said disapproval in my tone when I spoke.

"There are only four tickets left" Charlie said.

"Now that they've found one, things will get really crazy" Grandpa Joe said making me groan great more pushing, fighting and wanting to pull my hair out. I walked up to my room with Charlie on my heel.

"Evy?" Charlie piped up.

"Yeah bud"

"Do you really think I have a chance at getting one" Charlie asked sadly he really wanted to meet his idol, I sat down in front of him and made eye contact.

"Now you listen to me Charlie, you have as much chance as the other children in the world to find one" I replied honestly.

"Really" He says as his eyes brighten up with the new hope of finding a ticket.

"Of course baby bro" I give him a hug then kissed him on the forehead "now lets get to bed before mum comes up here and scowls at us" I said whiles giggling, Charlie smiled and got tucked into bed.

"Night sis" He yawned out.

"Night" I replied before closing my eyes hoping to get a good night sleep for tomorrow.


	4. Veruca Salt

I was on my way home from another stressful day at work I so can't wait till all the tickets have been found business will go back to normal although I do hope Charlie is one of them kids to find one he really deserves it. I carried on walking till the newspaper stand caught my eyes.

The headline -  
Second Ticket Found  
Buckinghamshire, England  
Veruca Salt

Before I could even get to read it I was moved away by the sales man "Sorry" I said then turned away and continued my journey home, once I got home I saw the family apart from mum and Dad crowded around the TV watching the news on the second founder.

 _"Veruca. Can you spell that for us, please?"_ one of the reporters said.

 _"V-E-R-U-C-A. Veruca Salt"_ The snobby little girl said flashing a smile for the cameras as they took pictures of her, showing off her golden ticket.

 _"Soon as my little Veruca told me she had to have one of these golden tickets, I started buying up all the Wonka bars I could lay my hands on. Thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands. I'm in the nut business, you see. So I say to my workers, "Morning, ladies. From now on you can stop shelling peanuts and start shelling the wrappers off these chocolate bars instead." Three days went by and we had no luck. Oh, it was terrible. My little Veruca got more and more upset each day. Well, gentlemen, I just hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that. I vowed I would keep up the search until I could give her what she wanted. And finally, I found her a ticket."_ Mr. Salt said into the camera.

"I swear she's even worst then the fat lump" I commented making my grandparents and Charlie laugh, my brother turned to grandpa Joe.

"I don't think that was really fair. She didn't find the ticket herself"

"Don't worry about it, Charlie. That man spoils his daughter. And no good ever comes from spoiling a child like that." Grandpa replied back.

"Yep" popping the 'p' "Karma's a bitch" I said.

"Language Evelyn" Grandpa George scowled at me.

"Sorry Granddaddy" I replied sweetly and kissed his forehead trying to get on his good side as an angry Grandpa George is not pretty.

Moment later mum and dad enter the house from the bitter cold "Charlie, your Mum and I thought maybe you wanna open your birthday present tonight" Dad told him making Charlie smile widely, mum headed him his chocolate bar wrapped in newspaper he slowly unwrapped it to reveal a Wonka bar all he did was stare at it.

"You just going to sit they all night looking at it bro?" I asked joking around a little.

"Maybe I should wait till morning" Charlie sighed not wanting to open it.

"Charlie it's not going to magically change in the morning you know" I said grinning at him.

Charlie slowly and carefully unwrapped the Wonka bar. However, he was a bit disappoint when there was no sign of golden ticket only the dark brown chocolate.

"Oh well" Grandpa Joe said slowly "that's that"

"We'll share it" Charlie said bless him he's a lovely young man that I'm proud off, I'm so glad he's nothing like them other kids on TV.

"Oh we can't do that Charlie, It's your present" Grandpa Joe told him.

"It's my candy bar, and I'll do what I want with it." Charlie said as he split the candy bar and share it between the family.

"Thank you little bro" I said hugging him.

"Your welcome" He say returning the hug.

"Oh Charlie and one more thing Happy Birthday bud" I whispered, kissing his forehead then I continued to dig into my delicious chocolate piece.


	5. Violet & Mike

I had just finished work earlier then usual so I was waiting for Charlie to get out of school so we could walk home together. Whiles waiting I noticed people have began to gather around the newspaper stand let me tell you the sales man looked really annoyed I wonder why he do this type of work if he's so easily annoyed?

"The third ticket has been found" Someone in the crowd yelled.

Wanting to know more I began to tap my foot as I impatiently stood here wishing for my little brother to appear. Finally he arrived with a smile on his face.

"Hey Evy" he says hugging I caught a hint of sadness in his tone.

"What's up little bro?" I asked as he pulled away.

"Did you hear the third ticket has being found" He sadly says making my heart crack, I hate seeing my little brother upset. I pulled him into another hug, pulling apart I kept my arm around his shoulder.

"Come lets get home and see what brat won it this time" I said in attempt to cheer him up; which work as he let out a small chuckle, we talked about he day at school and mine at work by the time we finished our house came into view we both raced through the fence and went inside.

"Hey kids" Mum greeted us.

"Hey mum" we both replied waiting to hear about the winner.

"Come one, let's see who got the ticket shall we" mum said standing up and passing daddy the newspaper before walking over to the TV to turn it on.

"The third ticket was found by Miss Violet Beaurgarde from Atlanta, Georgia" Daddy says reading the headlines.

The TV turned on to show a little blonde girl, standing in a trophy room. "Show off" I muttered under my breath, with her was her mother, who was dressed in the same outfit as her daughter. I swear you would never catch me wearing the same clothes as my mother, what's the women trying to do stay young? I snorted at the thought catching Charlie's attention who looked at me with a questionable glance, I just simply shook my head telling him to just ignore me, he did just that as his full attention was back on the TV.

"I'm a gum chewer, mostly, but when I heard about these ticket things I laid off the gum, switched to candy bars. "Violet said snapping her gum as she talked making me slightly cringe I hate chewing gum it's probably the most disgusting thing ever.

"So it says that one kid's gonna get this special prize, better than all the rest. I don't care who those other four are. That kid, it's gonna be me." She sneered.

"Tell them why Violet" Mrs. Beaurgarde say proudly of her daughter.

"Because I'm a winning" She beamed.

"What a beastly girl." Grandma Josephine said utterly repulsed by the young girl.

"Despicable" Grandma Georgina piped in.

"You don't even know what we are talking about" Grandpa George say to the women.

"Dragonflies?" She replied innocently, I let out a small giggle at her.

"But wait it's just in! The fourth ticket has been found, I repeat the fourth ticket has been found by a boy called Mike Teavee. We cross over now to the live footage in Colorado." The reporter said as the camera tuned into someone's living room. A middle - aged couple were stood amongst the flashes of camera's. A boy was sitting on the floor playing on a video game, whiles explaining something about tracking manufacturing codes and something about cracking the system, if you ask me I say he was talking a load of bull.

"In the end, I only had to buy one candy bar." he said.

"And how did it taste?" The reporter asked.

"I don't know. I hate chocolate." Mike said.

"Well, it's a good thing you're going to a chocolate factory, you ungrateful little b. . . ." Yelled Grandpa George mum and dad raced over to me and Charlie putting they hands over our ears so we couldn't hear all the swear words coming out of grandpa's mouth.

"Why would anyone want to visit a chocolate factory if they don't like chocolate" I wonder to my self out loud.

"The question is who would be the lucky finder of the last ticket" the reporter said.

I wish, I wish that my baby brother would find the ticket all the children so far are spoilt and rotten little brat, Charlie deserves it. I silent prayed that night before going to be hoping my prays would be answered.


	6. Wishes Do Come True

As I walked to work the next day, I was reading the newspaper that I had just bought.

Wonka's final golden ticket  
Found in Russia !

I sighed sadly knowing I'm going to have a really upset and disappointed brother, at least one good thing comes out of it and that's the shop will be back to normal no kids demanding there ticket, walking into the shop I hung up my coat and put my apron on and begun working.

Time passed by children came in after school spending more of there parent money to have loads of sweets, I notice the shelves were looking pretty empty so I went into the storage room to grab a couple of boxes of sweet to restock them.

"Hey, Evelyn your brother's here and wants you" I stopped what I was doing walked back through the shop.

" Hey Charlie" I said smiling.

Charlie smiled back "Hi Evy"

"What can I do for you bud?" I asked wanting to know why he was here.

"Oh I was wondering if you were finished so we could walk home together but it seem you aren't" He replied.

"She can go Charlie, not much else to do today as your sister has done most of it, works her socks off she does" He let out a laugh at his own comment "So I should be fine on my own for the rest of the evening"

"Thank you Bob" I beamed, he nodded his head in my direction "Two minutes Charlie" I walked to get my coat after changing I walked back to see my brother looking over the chocolate "You want some chocolate bud, I'm sure Bob will be okay with taking it out of my paycheck"

"No worries Evelyn on the house, call it a later birthday present" He reached under the counter and pulled out a Wonka "Happy late birthday Charlie"

"Thank you, but you know the last golden ticket has been found" He said sadly.

"I know bud" I said gently patting his shoulder "But hey you still get to have the amazing mouthwatering chocolate" I beamed making him laugh at my description.

A women threw her newspaper on the counter "The nerve of some people" She said I looked at the paper to see what she was huffing about

"Forging a ticket who would do something like that?" I replied a bit annoyed but then again that means there's one left, I watch as my brother peeled back the silver to reveal a hint of gold, mine and Charlie's eyes grew wide "Charlie" I breathed not believing it but there in my baby brother hands was a golden ticket.

"You've found Wonka's last golden ticket" Bob smiled widely "In my shop too"

"Listen kid, I'll buy it off you for 50. And I'll get you a new bike" A mam offered before I could say anything someone else began to make an offer.

"Are you crazy, young man I'll pay you 500 for it" said the newspaper women, wow that's a lot of money but this is only a one time thing I hope Charlie knows that.

"Stop it all of you!" Bob demanded "Charlie you and your sister take it and run straight home, don't show it to anyone just get home understand"

Charlie nodded a huge smile on his face, grabbing my hand we ran all the way home, once we got there Charlie began shouting "Mum! Dad! I found it! the last golden ticket. It's mine" Charlie handed it to Grandpa Joe.

"Yippee!" He screams with joy as soon as he saw the ticket and jumped straight out of bed and did some sort of jig with his arms and legs "Here" he then handed it to my parent's who held a shock expression on there face "Read it aloud, lets hear exactly what it says"

Dad started to read "Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this golden ticket, from Mr. Willy Wonka. I shake you warmly by the hand. For now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day. I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself showing you everything there is to see. Afterwards, when it is time to leave you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks each one filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat. And remember, one of you lucky five children will receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions, on the 1st of February, you must come to the factory gates at 10 a.m. sharp. You're allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. Until then, Willy Wonka."

"The first of February that's tomorrow" I asked.

"Then there's not a moment to lose. Wash your face, comb your hair, scrub your hands, brush your teeth, blow your nose." Grandpa Joe ranted and then Grandpa George joined in.

"And get that mud off your pants."

"Hang on, first we need to decide who is going with Charlie to the factory" Mum said.

Before we could even talk about it Charlie interrupted us "I'm not going" We all looked down at Charlie in shock I thought this was his dream "A woman offered me 500 for the ticket, we need the money more then the chocolate" sighing to myself I knew he would think like this I bet down and faced my baby brother with a smile on my face.

"Charlie sweetie, listen to me. There's plenty of money out there in the world, they print more everyday. However bud, these golden tickets there are only five in the whole wide world and that's all there every be. All your life you've dreamed of going to see that factory and my dear brother here's your chance. You really deserve this your such a sweet boy with a little hint of being an idiot" I laughed along with the others in the room "I mean only an idiot would give something like this up for something as common as money. So please tell me somewhere in that head of yours there is some common sense" Charlie smiled wide nodding his head then pulled me into a hug I looked up at my parent to see a proud luck on there faces.

"I want to go" He says.

"Ok now that's settled, who's going with him?" Mum asked for the second time.

"I say Evy should take him, I mean she's old enough to look after him" Grandpa Joe piped his opinion.

"Wait what?" I asked kind of shocked and speechless "But Grandpa you always talked about how much you would love to see the factory again"

"My dear, I've seen it once and that's enough for me, you however haven't and your the chocolate lover in this family and you also persuaded Charlie to go as this is only a once in a life time thing maybe you such listen to your own word" He explained, I can't believe he using my own words against me. I took a deep breath then looked over at my brother.

"What do you say Charles want to spend the day with you annoying older sister" I mockingly said making him laugh.

"Wouldn't want it any other way" He replied.

"Then get that mud of your pants, you both have a factory to go to!" Grandpa George piped up.

I know I'm not showing it but on the inside, I'm buzzing with excitement wishing the time would go quicker.


	7. Meeting Mr Wonka

Willy POV

The day has finally arrive for the 5 lucky kids to come and visit my amazing chocolate factory.

"isn't this exciting" I beamed at the Oompa Loompa's as I prepare for my opening acted _'I hope they like it'_ I silently thought, looking at the clock I notice time coming closer, departing from my work I told the Oompa Loompa's to finish it whiles I go prepare myself for my guests.

Lets hope this goes the way I want it to

Evelyn POV

Morning arrive I began to get ready for the factory, my insides are screaming with delight not only do I get to see the wonderful chocolate factory that makes the best chocolate in the world, I get to meet the man that made it all happen. I really can't wait, I wonder if Charlie feels the same or it's just me but then again the man is my baby bros role model. Picking up the outfit that I laid out for myself, I quickly changed as the cold air attacked my body once on I looked at myself in the cracked mirror to see how'd I looked as I only just bought the dress out of my saved up money as my others began to fade away, satisfied with the way I looked I walked out the room and door stairs to see my parents and brother waiting for me.

"Ready to go kids?" Mum asked I nodded my head along with Charlie excitedly, eager to get going.

"Bye" We both called out then left the house with mum and dad once we arrived mum hugged us both along with dad.

"Now both of you be good and Charlie you listen to your sister okay?" Mum said.

"I will mum" was his reply.

"Right now off you go, there's the other winner so go stand near then" dad told us giving us one last hug before we walked over to the other winners to wait till we are allowed in.

"Sissy?" Charlie's timid voice piped up.

"Yes Charles?"

"Do you think Mr. Wonka will like me?" He asked shyly I rubbed his shoulder comforting him.

"I say he will be crazy not to little one" I smiled down at him the looked over the other winner with there parent and let me tell you there still look as spoilt rotten as there did on TV. One look at the salt's and there turned away with their noses in the air talk about being posh. On their left was that German fat lump and his mother, he was yet again chomping on a chocolate bar talk about going on a diet. I was about to look at the other but was distracted by that Veruca girl being all demanding to her father, I swear that child needs a good smack.

"Daddy! I want to go in" the father sighed at his daughter probably sick and tired of her well maybe you shouldn't spoil her, works wonders I mean look at Charlie and I.

"It's 9:59 sweetheart" her father replied to his precious daughter

"Make time go faster" Snapped the horrible child, I feel a bit sorry for her parent having to put up with her but then again it's there own fault, suddenly the main gates opened and a loud voice broke through the air.

"Please enter" The other kids wasted no time in dragging they guardians through the big steel gates, while me and Charlie followed but not as quick as the rest so inpatient.

"Dear guest. Welcome to my humble factory. Who am I you may ask well. . . . "

A red curtain at the front of the factory entrance opened to reveal a variety of puppets.

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, The amazing chocolatier. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, Everybody give a cheer! Hooray! He's modest, clever and so smart, He barely can restrain it. With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it! To contain it! To contain, to contain, to contain! Hooray!Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, He's the one that you're about to meet. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, He's the genius who just can't be beat. The magician and the chocolate whiz. The best darn guy who ever lived. Willy Wonka, here he is!" At the end of the song, a majestic chair had been risen from out of the floor. However, instead of a man that we expected to see on it, the chair was empty. Fireworks went off and sparks flew everywhere I pulled Charlie closer to me keeping him from harm as the sparks caught fire and a few areas exploded.

We all stood in complete silence as the puppets melted, I keep my mouth firmly close to prevent any sort of giggle or laughter from escaping it was just so funny well maybe I only thought that, I mean wow what a greeting, he's definitely not a people person. No one normal would do something like this; that's my kind of man very weird and crazy.

I sighed dreamily trying to picture the chocolatier but nothing was coming to mind, I shook my thoughts away as I heard clapping come from behind Mr. Salt, turning around my eyes landed on a man in a suit, hat and goggle 'wow what a looker'. The man was to busy giggling and clapping to even realize that his guest were confused at who the man was.

"Wasn't that magnificent?" His velvet voice broke the silence "I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale. . . Wow!" he finished.

"Who are you?" Violet asked rather rudely, wont be that way once you fine out who his is, no one spoke. Really no one know, I lightly sighed before speaking up with a lot of passion and respect in my tone.

"He's Willy Wonka"

Willy POV

After the show I went to greet my guest, however it looked like they didn't know who I was.

"Who are you?" The awful gum chewer rudely asked proves my point but that all changed once I hear a beautiful voice.

"He's Willy Wonka" She says, the group looked like they were still debating if it was true or not however, I wasn't really taking notices as I paid my full attention on the beautiful creature in front of me, she had dark chocolate brown hair that flowed along with the wind making her even more breath taking but what stood out most was her eyes they were a unique blue colour. Wow was all I could think but I remembered she had the boy with her; she must be marry what a shame I sighed sadly.

"Really?" I jump a little as the boy with the beautiful girl asked his question then I notice the other guest were still staring at me I hope it wasn't to noticeable that I was in a trace by the women.

Evelyn POV

Charlie spoke to Mr Wonka who jumps back a little, he must of been day dreaming or thinking wonder what about "Good morning, starshine. The earth says hello." We all exchange glances to one another was he always this awkward. I watched as he pulled out some cue card and started to read what was on them "Dear guests, to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand." Extending his hand out but when he realized no one was going to take he quickly move it away "My name is Willy Wonka"

"Then shouldn't you be up there" Veruca said pointing to the empty throne.

"Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, little girl?" he replied back a bit snappy making him sound like a child cute "Well we have so much to see so let's get a move on, kids" he began to lead us behind the curtain and through the melted puppets and the tour begins.


	8. Introducing Ourselves

"Don't you want to know our names" Fat lump asked as we continued to walk.

"Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quickly." He replied sounding irritated.

Walking through the curtain, we entered a very long room with a wide red carpet leading all the way through, lights were shining brightly on the pale grey wall even if it was only a hallway it was beautifully decorated making me even more excited about seeing the whole factory.

"Just drop your coats anywhere" Mr. Wonka instructed us as he took off his own along with his goggles revealing the most usual coloured eyes there were an enchanting dark violet making him look even more handsome if I do say so myself. ' _god! what's wrong with me I've never called a man handsome but then again I'm always too busy or in a rush to notice any men around me_ '. Shaking my head slightly at myself I took my coat off, folding it and placed it on the ground next to Charlie's

"Mr Wonka? Sure is toasty in here." Mr Teavee commented, toasty was not the word for, it boiling my palms are sweating.

"What? Oh yeah. I have to keep it warm in here, because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold" He says looking at the man his eyes then glances toward me, he looked me up and down making me blush which must have tickled his fancy as a smile found it's way on his cherry red lips.

"Who are your workers?" My sweet little brother asked the man, causing his attention on me flicker to him. A frown pulled on my lips as he just turned away not answering his question well that rude.

"All in good time" he says almost telling us we would find out later "Now. . . ." He began but was rudely interrupted by the gum chewer who had put her arms around Mr Wonka's waist, a look of utter degust crossed he features I guess he doesn't like to be touched.

"Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde" She says pulling away snapping her gum yet again making me cringe along with Mr Wonka. He looked at her his perfect shaped eyebrow arched he was clearly not interested at all.

"Oh? I don't care" He replied trying to walk on however, that didn't happen as Violet didn't take the hint to stop talking

"Well, you should care. Because I'm the girl that's gonna win the special prize at the end." She said confidently, god she's irritating me. I mean come Charlie has a better chance then her.

"Well, you do seem confident, and confidence is key." Was all he replied probably trying to stop the conversation he walked on while Violet looked up at her mother with a huge grin on her face. What a bratty little girl I hope when I have children there don't turn out like that I swear they would be the death of me I suddenly bumped into someone looking up I saw it was Mr Salt

"Sorry Sir" I politely smile.

"No worries" He grunted before looking at his daughter who had now walked in front of Mr Wonka and curtsey.

"I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you, sir." She smiled sweetly putting her puppy dog acted on probably trying to become his favorite. I sighed lightly looking down at my brother who was watching the sight in amusement.

"I always thought that a veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot. Ha!" he said making me giggle along with Charlie gaining the attention of the chocolatier, looking eyes I stare deeply into them searching them trying to figure him out but all I couldn't fine anything but he had a hint of lust was that meant at me. I felt a tug on my dress making me break eye contact with Mr Wonka and look down at Charlie.

"Yes Charlie" I asked wanting to know if something was wrong

"Sissy do you like Mr Wonka?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"Now why would you say that bud?" I asked trying to keep my face from turning red but I guess I couldn't as Charlie pointed it out.

"Your blushing and you both couldn't keep your eyes off each other" He innocently said

"I've only just meet him sweetie I don't know what to think okay"

"Ok" we walked quicker to catch up with the rest which wasn't seeing as it looked like the fat lump had stopped Mr Wonka this time. God he makes me sick eating and talking at the same time seriously where's your manners.

Mr Wonka sighed in defeat and turned over facing Mike I think his was "You're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." Before the boy could answer Mr Wonka turned to us "And you. Well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?" Well that was totally rude but it's true, we only found the ticket yesterday. "And the rest of you must be their. . ." he trailed of not able to say the words

"Parents" Mr Salt helped out

Mr Wonka smiled weakly "Yeah! Mom and Dad's" he seemed to gaze dreamily at the floor "Dad . . papa?" Well that was peculiar the man must have had a bad childhood or something.

Moment later Mr Wonka snapped out of it as he noticed we were all looking at him confused and a little freaked out. Clearing his throat trying to get rid of any awkward tension he looks in mine and Charlie's direction "Aren't you a little young to be one of those?" he say pointing over to the other parent, looking in his eyes I saw a glint of hope in them wonder what that's about.

"Oh no, I'm not Charlie's mother, I'm Evelyn his big sister" As soon as those words left my mouth he looked really relieved. I tell you now this is just getting weird.

"Good" he said. . . Wait why is it good I was going to ask him but he just headed down the hall wanting us to follow him.

Wonka POV

Good why the heck did I say that, to tell you the truth though I'm really surprised that she doesn't have a family yet, any man would want her I mean look at her she's just sooo. . . . I don't even have a word to describe her. I looked in her direction to see her laughing at something her brother told her _'her laugh is so pretty'_ I silently muttered dreamily, she was a rather beautiful lady with a beautiful name, Evelyn just rolls of your tongue.

Evelyn POV

I watched as Charlie walked in front of me fat lump walked beside "Would you like some chocolate?" he asked Charlie wow that was nice of him, maybe I have judged him too quick

"Sure" Charlie smiled at the young bo.y

"Then you should have brought some." He replied nastily, taking a huge bite of his chocolate in front of my brother in a way to taunt him making me frown that's not nice I sight sadly looking at his mother hoping when she didn't. I shook my head and walked closer to Charlie, sticking my leg slightly out so no one would see apart from Charlie, I tripped fat lump he fell head first to the ground letting out a cry.

"Oh my dear boy are you okay? Your always tripping over your feet" she says fussing her son.

"I'm fine mummy" He whined like a baby.

Me and Charlie stood away from then giggle quietly. I heard another laugh come in the room, I looked up to see Mr Wonka with a smile on his lips he winked at me, causing me to blush bright red I guess he knew what just happened. Walking on I noticed the hallway was getting smaller and smaller making it a tight squeeze we finally came to a stop.

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike asked.

Mr Wonka looked at the boy and answered "That's to keep all the great big chocolaty flavour inside" giving a little giggle he bent over to unlock the tiny door at the bottom, straightening up he paused for a second trying to create a dramatic moment _'ha! he's such a child at heart'_ Mr Wonka looked at us all, smiling then pushed the doors open to reveal the most magnificent sight ever.


	9. Chocolate Room

The room was covered in beautiful bright colours, the hills covered in lush green grass, multi - coloured trees and some rather strange looking plants. However, it still looked amazing, looking around I took every single bit of detail in. My jaw dropped as my gaze fell upon the most magnificent and what would have seemed a impossible sight. There right in the left hand corner of the room was chocolate waterfall 'wow this must have took him ages to build' I thought. I heard the sound of giggling, gaining my attention I turned my head slightly to see Mr Wonka looking at me, that's when I noticed I was dribbling, quickly wiping it away with the back of hand I turned my head away hiding my now bright red face 'god that was embarrassing'.

"now my dear children, don't lose your head. Don't get to over excited, just keep very calm" Mr Wonka said as we walked further into the room but that seemed impossible for fat lump Augustus as his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas and then he dropped his current Wonka bar instantly forgetting about it as he stepped on it. I rolled my eyes a little annoyed what a waste.

"It's beautiful" Charlie voiced his opinion. Mr Wonka looked to my brother then at me with a smile on his face

"what.. Oh yeah it's very beautiful" he says still staring at me causing me to blush he then let out an awkwardly cough then looked back at his work. We continued walking down the hill and across a ledge onto a path, we were now beside the flowing chocolate river and boy didn't it look tasty "Every drop of the river, is hot, melted chocolate of the finest quality." he then pointed towards the waterfall "The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy." He explains demonstrating with his hands "By the way no other factory in the world, mixes it's chocolate by waterfall, my dear you can take that to the bank." he proudly stated.

Walking further more through the candy land I had to pinch myself making sure I wasn't dreaming and this was all real as it didn't feel it and like I thought before it seemed impossible but Mr Wonka did it. "People." Mr Wonka called us and pointed to some pipes "Those pipes, suck up the chocolate, and carry it away, all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour." he says bubbly making me giggle at his childish ways that only makes him cuter. "Do you like my meadow?" he asked as he walked on to the grass "Try some of my grass. Please have a blade. Please do. It's so delectable and so darn good-looking." a proud smile played on his lips.

"you can eat the grass?" my dear little brother asked curiously.

Mr Wonka smiled toward us before answering Charlie's question "Of course you can. Everything in this room is edible. Even I'm edible. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is, in fact frowned upon in most societies" he says the last bit seriously. I let out a laugh at his comment making him look over at me and our eyes contact god I still can't believe how unique and lovely his eyes are. We heard a throat been cleared causing us to break contact I blushed whiles Mr Wonka looked awkward "um yeah. Enjoy. Go on. Scoot, scoot." moving his hands in a go away gesture.

I followed Charlie over to one of the trees he reached over to get an rosy red apple "here Eve" handing me the apple

"thank you Charlie" I took the apple from him immediately biting into closing my eyes I let the flavor invade my taste buds it was sweet and juicy yum never tasted anything like it.

Mr Wonka POV

I watched my guest stuff themselves well all apart from Evelyn and Charlie I felt sorry for the pair you could tell just by looking at them that there don't eat much even though there are on the skinny side Evelyn still looks so beautiful. I saw Charlie reach over and pick and apple passing it to her sister who smiled at him. She took a bite out of it and closed her eyes you could see the apple juice on her cherry lips 'wonder what it would me like to kiss them' I shook my head 'what am I thinking'. I watched them talk and she looked over at me Charlie whispered something to her then left her alone I took my chance in walking over to her maybe I could talk to her.

"hello" she said in her sweet voice

"um h-hi" great why am I stuttering, she only giggled at me

"Are you liking my factory so far miss?" I asked

"please call me Evelyn or Eve and it's amazing Mr Wonka must have took you forever" she says her beautiful eyes glanced over the whole room with excited in her them

"Please call me Willy and it took a lot of work but I think it turn out great" I beamed

"I do too" we both locked eyes and but was interrupted by that bratty girl

"Daddy look over there! It's a little person" Veruca said pointing over the other side of the river. I grabbed Eve's arm and walked over to where the others were gathering.

Evelyn POV

I blushed bright red as Willy took my arm I moved out of his hold as I got closer to Charlie only to see a hurt look on his face 'I feel bad now'.

"There's two of them" Mrs. Beauregarde pointed out

"There's more than two" Mr Teavee said pointing to another two that had just appeared. the men were small and were all wearing a red suit and had their hair slicked up. It was then I realized that these men were Willy's workers.

"Where do they come from?" Mrs. Gloop asked in her thick accent

"Who are there?" Charlie asked curiously

"are they real people" Mike asked in disbelief, Willy looked at him in irritation

" Of course they're real people. They're Oompa - Loompas."

"Oompa Loompas?" Mr Salt asked in the same tone as Mike

"Imported, direct from Loompaland" He explains

"There's no such place" Mr Teavee piped up

"what!" Willy looked at the man

"Mr Wonka, I teach high-school geography, and I'm here to tell you…" He trailed out as he was cut of by Willy

"Well, then you'll know all about it and what a terrible country it is" Willy shout back to the man who lucked at him like her was crazy.

Willy then began to explain that many years ago he went to Loompa land in search of exotic new flavors for candy. However, he found the Oompa Loompa instead. He told us that they crave the cocoa bean the very thing that chocolate comes from so he offered them to come and work with him in the factory, in exchange for all the cocoa bean they could ever want 'well that was nice wasn't it'.

"They are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you, though, they are rather mischievous. Always making jokes."

"Augustus, my child, that is not a good thing you do!" Mrs. Gloop shouts to her son. We all turned to see Augustus bent over the chocolate river, shoving the hot liquid into his mouth.

"Hey, little boy. My chocolate must be untouched by human hands" said Willy. However, the thick twit didn't listen he just kept on helping himself to more chocolate. As he went back for some more the fat lump fell into the river. Everyone apart from me and Willy began to panic. moments later a pipe came down and began to suck the chocolate up, pulling Augustus into the whirlpool and then up the pipe. Unfortunately, he got stuck halfway that's what you get for been fat. Just then the Oompa Loompas appeared.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked

"Why, I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon" Willy replied with a wide smile on his face.

"Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop, The great big, greedy nincompoop, Augustus Gloop, so big and vile, So greedy, foul and infantile, 'Come on!' we cried 'the time is ripe, To sent him shooting up the pipe!' But don't, dear children, be alarmed, Augustus Gloop will not be harmed, Augustus Gloop will not be harmed. Although, of course, we must admit, He will be altered quite a bit, Slowly wheels go round and round, And cogs begin to grind and pound,This greedy brute, this louse's ear, Is loved by people everywhere, For who could hate or bear a grudge, Against a luscious bit if fudge?

At the end of the song Augustus was sucked up the rest of the way and transported probably somewhere in the factory.

"Bravo! Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" Willy says applauding

"I do say, that all seemed rather rehearsed." Mr Salt said. Really! I don't think they knew what was going to happen

"Like they knew it was gonna happen." Mike says agreeing with Mr Salt but Willy wasn't having any of it and just simply brushed them off, he went to walk away but was stopped by a very frantic mother

"Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?" She asked fearful

"That pipe, it just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge" He replied with a small smile.

"Then he will be made into strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge. They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" she said panicking

"No. I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Augustus-flavoured, chocolate coated Gloop? Ooh. No-one would buy it." I bite my lip holding back my laughter . Willy then made some strange sounds moments later a Oompa Loompa appeared

"I want you to take Mrs Gloop up to the fudge room, okay? Help her find her son. Take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate-mixing barrel, okay?" he crossed his arms on his chest and the Oompa Loompa copied his actions whiles nodding. Willy then told Mrs Gloop to follow and she did just that, leaving the group.

"Eve, Mr Wonka was only joking right" Charlie asked

"Oh of course sweetie that boy will be just fine" I said reassuring him 'well I hope'

We all stood on the river bank to see a beautiful pink boat, drifting upriver.


	10. Boat Ride

I watched in awe as the beautiful pink boat approached us, stopping right in front of us. Inside were at least a dozen or more Oompa Loompa's controlling the boat once they saw us they began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Violet asked, snapping her gum as usual which was getting rather annoying.

"must be from all those dog-gone cocoa beans" Willy suggested "hey! by the way, did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins in your body?" he stated then looked over at me with lust in his eyes and a small smile twitched on his lips "Gives one the feeling of being in love." a blush quickly formed on my cheeks as he told us I looked away hoping he didn't noticed but I could feel him burning holes into the side of my head.

"You don't say" Mrs. Beauregard said smiling dreamily, gaining Willy's attention jealously formed at the pit of my stomach, isn't she married? Doesn't matter she needs to keep her hands and eyes of him. . . . Wait a what am I thinking.

"All aboard" Willy nervously says to us. One after the other the children and their parents boarded leaving just me and Charlie to get on.

"Here" Willy says offering his hand to me, I took it and with his help I got on the boat, sitting at the front with Charlie and Willy came to join us as it was the only free seat left but the smile on his face told me he was glad to be sat with us. "Onwards" He called to his Oompa Loompa's. They began rowing, the view from the boat was even more amazing then it was being on land. I was so taken in by the view I didn't even notice Willy was offering me some chocolate from the river until he spoke to me.

"Here try some Evelyn you look starved" He whispered the last part I took the ladle of him, moving it toward my mouth, taking the a sip I felt the warm melt chocolate slide easily down my throat it was amazing so mouthwatering I closed my eyes to savior the moment. I re opened them to see Willy staring at me a smile played on his lips, I handed the ladle to Charlie.

"That was perfect Willy" I beamed at him, making his smile grow on his handsome face

"Thank you Evy"

I turned my attention to my little brother who had taken a sip "Wow its great" He smiled up at me then at Willy giving him the ladle back.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall. The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy. Oh, by the way, no other factory in the world. . ."

"you've already said that" The spoilt brat rudely interrupted, we all looked at Willy waiting for him to say something as he went silent.

"You're all quite short, aren't you?" Willy questioned.

"Well, yeah. We're children" Violet piped in.

"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you" He told her.

"You were once" Mike insisted.

"Was not. Know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head" He proudly states before continuing "Look at your short little arms you could never reach"

"Do you even remember what it was like being a kid?" My little brother asked him.

"Oh, boy, do I. Do I?" Willy says before going into a daze once again I looked towards my brother.

"I think it's best if you don't ask personal questions darling" I told him.

"I think so too Evy" he replied as we were entering a tunnel, Violet tried to get Willy's attention but it seemed as he was too far away so I reached over to his ear and whispered.

"Willy we need you to come back now" I breath slowly at his ear hoping to get a reaction and I did as he jumped on the spot, looking at me I saw a faint hint of red on his cheeks.

"We're heading for a tunnel" Charlie says.

Regaining himself he yelled "full speed ahead"

"How can they see where they're going?" Violet said with a hint of fear, aww is someone afraid.

" They can't. There's no knowing where they're going." he says grinning at his frightened guests. "Turn on the lights" The lights flickered on just as the boat was going over a huge fall, cruising down with great speed it was like the Oompa Loompa's had lost control of the boat, I screamed not out of fear but enjoyment as it began to get bumpy. Moments later I felt a hand on mine thinking it was Charlie I squeezed it in comfort and looked up only to see Willy. we stared at each other as we continue down till finally that boat steady and slowed down, making me pull my hand away 'thank you' I mouthed to him, gaining a smile in return.

"People, keep an eye out. We're passing some very important rooms here" Willy tells us. We passed several rooms that you would expect to find in a chocolate factory and some.. well we are talking about the weird man Willy Wonka, we then passed a room named 'Hair Cream' making me looked at Willy with a smile knowing it was for him.

"What do you use hair cream for?" Mrs Beauregarde asked.

"To lock in moisture" Willy says, primping his hair making me and Charlie giggle at him. We then flooded passed a room with an open window. Inside were a couple of Oompa Loompas whipping a cow.

"Whipped cream" Me and Charlie said together.

"Exactly" Willy laughed.

"That doesn't even make sense" Veruca snapped. I rolled my eyes at the brat.

"Well for your information little girl. Whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped by whips. Everybody knows that's" Willy shot back I put my hand over my mouth to stop the smile coming to my face whiles everyone else looked at Willy like he was crazy.

We continued our journey down the river until we came to another room "Stop the boat" Willy yelled to the Oompa Loompas "I want to show you guys something!" He says as he gets out of the boat. We all stood up to follow I was about to get off when I saw Willy had his hand held out for me to take, which I did and he helped me out of the boat, letting go off each other we both stared deeply into each others eyes before he broke eye contact and went to the front of the group, whiles I caught up with my baby brother, who had a smirked on his lips.

"Oh, shut up" I muttered, nudging him. As we got closer to the room door I saw the sign above say 'The Inventing Room'.


	11. The Inventing Room

We all entered the room and prepare for whatever whack job experiments Willy had going on. As I thought the room was filled with different types of chemical and some rather strange machines, I turned my head slightly and saw smoke was coming out from some pipes probably filled with some strange substances just like the rest of the machines.

They were objects everywhere I had to watch where I walked, afraid I would trip or set something off knowing my luck finally avoiding the bits and pieces on the floor I took notice of the Oompa Loompas, they were working on many of the machines and using a wheelbarrows to transport large and heavy amount of ingredients around.

Willy turned to look at us with a grin on his face "Now this is the most important room in the entire factory" He explained. 'I can tell it will be where he makes his new discoveries' I thought, smiling slightly of his happy face once he got an experiment right it really must be a sight to see "So everyone enjoy themselves but just DON'T touch anything okay?" 'wouldn't dream of it god knows what will happen'. Willy saw no one had moved so he waves his hands shooing us away "Go on shoot" We all immediately departed from each other to look around.

Charlie went off on his own so I walk over to a see through tub and watched as a Oompa Loompa dived into it and retrieved a multi - coloured sweet thing I didn't exactly know what it was. While I watch in awe as they worked I hadn't realized the presents next to me until I fell there hand brush against the back of mine sending electric shocks through my body.

"It's amazing Willy" I commented.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked in shock.

"I don't know just did" I simply say shrugging my shoulders, I felt Willy eyes on my face, turning to look at him I sent him a quick wink making him giggle and blush.

Willy POV

"You know I would love to have you life Willy, making chocolate, sweets it would be a dream come true" She says her eyes twinkle in delight at the thought it's a shame she wasn't one of the finders I would make her my heir straight away but I can't "I work in a sweet shop and I love selling your chocolate Willy. I mean you should see the smiles on the kids faces once they buy there sweets I love it" She sighed probably knowing it can't go any further then that. She talks about her job with so much passion I can tell she really likes it there I hope my winner has that much passion but I know that's not true well apart from her little brother Charlie.

Well lets hope he wins.

Evelyn POV

"Oh, god sorry Willy I'm babbling now" I say giggling

"No it's fine, you have such passion for your job" He replies with a smile placed on his kissable lips 'don't think like that Eve'

"I guess we have something in common Mr Wonka" I purred making his shiver slightly 'what gotten over me' I thought blushing madly as my actions.

"u-mm I-I gue-ss we do" Willy stuttered out 'great I probably scared him but my thoughts changed as Willy grabbed hold of my hand and used his thumb to gently stroke it, making me smile up at him and our eyes connect, my heart felt like I was running a marathon at the rate it was going. Staring lovely into his eyes it was like we were the only people in the room however, that wasn't true as our loving moment was ruin by snappy gum girl Violet.

"Hey Mr Wonka what's this?" She said, chewy that nasty, disgusting piece of gum. Willy looked popped his head around over at the girl before looking back at me, lifting his finger and gently stroking my cheek before heading off to the group leaving to squeal quietly at the contact I had received from him. Breathing in and out regaining control of myself and my red cheek I walked over to the group who hadn't notice I was gone apart for my dear brother who was once again smirking at me 'god he would put Draco Malfoy to shame with that smirk' I shook my head ignoring him and paid attention to Willy who was holding that multi - coloured sweet I was looking at earlier.

"Those are everlasting gobstoppers. They're for kids who get little allowance money" he explains, wow perfect for me and Charlie then "You can suck on them all year and they'll never get any smaller. Hehe, isn't that neat?" he finished giggling a little

"It's like gum" Violet said, seriously that girl and her gum and by the it looks nothing like gum

"No" Willy says scrunching his face in disgust "Gum is for chewing. And if you tried chewing one of these Gobstoppers, you'd break all your little teeth off. They sure do taste terrific." he finished then lead us over to some more experiment and pointed to a steaming beaker "this is hair toffee. You suck down one of these little boogers, and in exactly half an hour a brand new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin. And a mustache. And a beard"

"Who wants a beard?" Mike asked

"Well beatniks, for one. Folk singers and motorbike riders. You know, all those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen and groovy cats. It's in the fridge, daddy-o. Are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew that you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother" Willy held his hand out for a high five whiles we all looked a him weird, crazy dude but he is cute. Willy cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing talking "Unfortunately, the mixture isn't quite right yet. Because an Oompa-Loompa tried some yesterday, and, well.." he trailed off looking in a direction where the Oompa Loompa that tried the experiment was just walking to us 'how on earth can he see' He was completely covered in hair, you couldn't even see any bit of him there was so much hair.

"How are you today?" Willy asked kindly

The Oompa Loompa simply gave Willy a thumbs up before walking off

"You look great." He shouts over to the Oompa Loompa then took up to another machine "Watch this." he says as he pull the leaver. The machine came to life and began to make all kind of strange noises and steam was shooting out of the top pipes. From the angle we where stood you could see the cogs and wheels of every shape and size, turning and meshing together. After a few moments the machine slowly extended revealing a single strip of gum.

"That's it?" Mike said with a hint of disgust causing me to roll my eyes 'is this kid ever happy?'

"Do you even know what it is?" Willy replied irritated.

"It's gum" Violet simply said shrugging.

"Not just any old gum" Willy says proudly "this here is the most revolutionary piece of gum ever, in the entire world! Know why?" He asked us excitedly. Everyone shook their heads slowly "because this gum is a full three course meal, all by itself!" he beamed.

"Why would anyone want that?" Mr Salt asked seriously! I thought letting out a breath to calm down so I didn't snap at him but just because he's rich doesn't mean everyone else is man he's a stupid prat.

Willy made eyes contact with me calming me down straight away then he opened his mouth to speak, but instead he reached inside his jacket, pulling out his cue card and flipped them over till he found the one he was looking for "It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is all you will ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie" Willy reads.

"Beats cabbage soup!" I whispered quietly so only Charlie would hear "maybe Grandpa George will stop complaining" Charlie smiled up at me but you could tell he wanted to laugh but now wasn't the time.

"It sounds great" I piped in my opinion receiving a huge grin from Willy.

"It sounds weird" Mike says causing the grin to fall from Willy's face.

"It sounds like my kinda gum." Violet exclaimed. She took the gum from the machine and stuck her previous piece of gum behind her ear gross.

"I, I'd rather you didn't." Willy warned "There's still one or two thing that are. . ."

"I'm the world-record holder in chewing gum" Violet snapped "I'm not afraid of anything" and with that, she put the piece of gum into her mouth and began to chew.

"how is it honey?" her mother asked as Violet's eyes grew wide with amazement.

"It's amazing! Tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat"

"Yeah... spit it out" Willy said with a nervous giggle.

"It's changing!" She exclaimed ignoring Willy " Roast beef, with baked potato! Delicious crispy skin with tones of butter"

"Keep chewing, kiddo" her mother urged her proudly "my daughter is going to be the first person ever to have a gum meal" she told us smugly.

"yeah" Willy said even more nervous then before maybe she should spit it out, god knows what going to happen "I'm just a bit concerned about the.."

He didn't get to finish as Violet continued to brag "Blueberry pie and vanilla ice cream"

"that part" he muttered.

"what's happening to her nose" Veruca piped up, we all looked closely at Violet to see her nose was turning Violet talk about living up to your name.

"you're turning blue" Mr Salt commented.

"your nose has gone purple" her mother cried out.

"what do you mean" Violet commented touching her face.

"Violet you're turning violet what's happening?" Mrs Beauregarde demanded wanting answers.

"Well, I told you I hadn't got it quite right. 'Cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the desert. It's the blueberry pie that does it" he says looking over at the girl then her mother "I'm terribly sorry" with that he ducked out of the way.

We all stared at the girl as the transformation didn't stop at her face. It went all over her, from her hair to the her feet she was fully purple.

"Mother, what's happening to me?" she asked scared

Once she was completely purple her body began to swell up making my eyes widened "she swelling up" I pointed out

"Like a blueberry" Charlie says I took hold of my brother as we all moved away from her. Willy then popped up beside us making me jump.

"I've tried it on, like, twenty Oompa-Loompas, and each one ended up as a blueberry. It's just weird"

"But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter" Mrs Beauregarde "How is she supposed to compete?"

"You could put her in a county fair" Veruca suggested spitefully. Just then the Oompa Loompa appeared and began singing.

"Listen close, and listen hard, the tales of Violet Beauregarde

The dreadful girl she sees no wrong

Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long.

She goes on chewing till, at last her chewing muscles grow so vast  
And from her face, Her giant chin, sticks out like a violin

Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long

For years and years she chews away, her jaws get stronger every day,  
And with one great tremendous chew, they bite the poor girl's tongue in two  
And that is why we try so hard, To save Miss Violet Beauregarde

Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long"

"Mr Wonka" Violet yelled as the Oompa Loompa rolled her towards the door.

Willy was still in the jig of dancing as Mrs Beauregard approached him making him stop. He looked towards the Oompa Loompa in front of him "I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once, okay?"

"The juicing room? What are they gonna do to her there?"

"They're gonna squeeze her like a little pimple" Willy laughed I had to bit my lip to hold mine in "We gotta squeeze all that juice out of her  
immediately"

Mrs Beauregard looked horrified and then ran over to go help the Oompa Loompa with her blueberry daughter. Once out of sight Willy turned his attention to us "come on. Let boogie" he says grabbing my hand and leading us out of the Inventing room. Well wasn't that just interesting.


	12. Squirrels

We walked down a narrow corridor, Willy was in front leading with Veruca and her father behind him. Veruca was smiling widely probably pleased that Violet was gone and to tell you the truth so was I. I couldn't put up with anymore of that constant chewing and popping it was just annoying and gross, behind the Salt's were Mike and his father. Mike didn't look to pleased about the factory, he looked rather bored which angered me a little why come to a chocolate factory if it doesn't interest you, i mean he could of sold the ticket there's a load of children in this world who wanted the chance to come here. Then there were me and Charlie, even though we were only in a corridor my baby brother still had the look of excitement on his face he really was enjoying him self as was I.

"Without the boat, we'll have to move double - time just to keep up on schedule" Willy says to us all.

"Mr Wonka" Charlie tiny voice piped up, gaining the attention of Willy.

"yeah?" he replied.

"Why did you decide to let people in?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, so they could see the factory, of course" was his reply but with the sound of his tone i could tell there was more behind the whole reason but i guess we just have to wait and see.

"But why now? And why only five?" wow Charlie slow down with the questions bud. However, Charlie didn't get an answer as bored a lot Mike interrupted.

"What's the special prize" He asked in a boredom tone, causing me roll my eyes. It's always about the prize I'd rather take in the factories beauty then think of this prize right now.

"The best kind of prize is SUR-prize!" Willy says whiles giving out a little laugh at his joke, making me chuckle at his cute childish behavior. Willy looked over at me with his gorgeous eyes and smiled lightly at me. I swear I could stare at him all day long but we don't have the time such a shame, my stomach dropped as realization hit me I probably won't see him after this that thought made a frown appear on my face. I saw Willy's face drop 'you okay?' he mouth which I nodded my head in reply but by the looks of Willy's face I could tell he wasn't convince but i just shrugged it off and turned my attention away from him.

Willy POV

I stared into the unique eyes of Eve, she was so beautiful I've never seen a women as perfect as her but then again i don't really look as chocolate is my one and only love. However, today with Evelyn has been great so far the only problem is that if Charlie wins I'm going to have to take him away from his family including Eve and I know that would really upset her which I really don't want. Hey maybe I could as her to come as well, I know I've never felt like this before and I would hate to see her in the arms of another man. I watched at my Eve's face dropped and a frown appeared on her face I mouthed to her asking if she was ok only to receive a nod in return but i knew deep down that she wasn't. I was about to go over to her and ask her again but was rudely stopped by that Vercua girl.

"Is Violet always going to be a blueberrie?" She snugly asked wearing a smirk on that horrid face.

"Yes...No...I don't know...Maybe...But that's what you get from chewing gum all day, It's just disgusting!" I say scrunching my up face.

"I 100% agree with you on that one" The melodic voice of Eve piped in making me look over at her with a grin on my face.

Evelyn POV

I grinned back at Willy trying to ignore the butterflies that were starting to form in my tummy "If you hate gum so much why do you make it?" Mike says annoyed.

"You really shouldn't mumble, cause it's starting to bum me out" He shot back. Once again i bit my lip to hold back my laughter now wasn't the time. I really can't wait to tell Grandpa Joe about the tour.

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie asked.

"No" he replied and went into one of his daydream things, I looked down at Charlie " Bud I thought we agree you don't ask questions like that i mean look at the poor man" I say pointing to a spaced out Willy Wonka.

"Sorry sissy" He says looking down to the ground, i put my arms around his shoulders bringing him into a side hug

"It's okay bud" Minutes later Willy snapped out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, i was having a flashback" he says dreamily still a little out of it.

"I see" Mr Salt said a little freaked and moved away dragging his daughter with him.

"these flashbacks happen often?" Mr Teave questioned.

"Increasingly...Today" Willy replied a bit nervous.

"The rest of the walk was silent until we reached a room labelled 'Nut sorting room' "Ahh, this is a room i know all about" Mr Salt eagerly says, reaching into his jacket and pulled out a card then handed it to Willy who throw it over his shoulder without glancing at it "you see, i myself am in the nut business. Are you using the Havermax four thousands to do your sorting"

"No" Willy simply says with a laugh "You're really weird" he then unlocked the door allowing us to enter. The room was rather large it had pure white walls and the floor had large swirls upon it. There was a huge dish hanging from the ceiling, pipes leading to medium containers which was filled with nuts 'well duh it is a nut room'. The containers led down into different tubes where they rolled down to the worker, which was a really surprising sight instead of Oompa Loompas they were about a dozen of cute little grey squirrels.

"Squirrels" Vercua happily says I'm guessing she likes animals.

"yeah squirrels" Willy said looking around the room "these squirrels are specially trainer to get the nuts out of shells" Willy explained leaving a rather stunned Mr Salt.

"Wow. How amazing is that" I blurted out, causing everyone to look at me. I turned away to get away from their attention but also to hide my blush.

"you use squirrels? Why not use Oompa Loompas?" Mr Salt asked.

"Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out of every single time. You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad" He then pointed toward one of the squirrels "Oh look. Look. I think that one's got a bad nut" sure enough it did and the squirrel chucked the nut behind it where it disappeared down the hole. I saw Veruca turn to her father with a must have look.

"Daddy, i want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels" She ordered or more like demanded god what a brat.

"Veruca, dear, you have many marvelous pets" He said trying to get off the hook which seemed pointless as the girls face went bright red in anger from not getting her way 'well it looks like someones in trouble' I mentally sung in my head.

"All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and five cats and six bunnie rabbits and two parakeets and two canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I WANT a squirrel" by the time she was done her face looked even more red and her father had the look of defeat plastered on his face. I felt Charlie nudge me making me look down at him to see a shock look on his face "Spoiled rotten" I mouthed to him before turning my attention back to the happy child note the sarcasm.

Mr Salt sighed "alright dear, daddy will get you a squirrel as soon as we get home"

"But i don't just want any old squirrel. I want a trained squirrel" she says narrowing her cold eyes at him, making him finally cave.

"very well, Mr Wonka" Willy looked over to the pair showing no expression what so ever "How much do you want for one of those squirrels? Name your price" Veruca turned to look at Willy with a large smile and creepy puppy dog eyes, hoping to win him over. Which would most definitely won't work.

"Oh, they're not for sale" He replied " She can't have one"

Veruca smile immediately dropped of her face as she turned to look at her father "Daddy" she said in a almost threatening tone, that is no way to treat your father i would dream of talking to my daddy like that.

"I'm sorry darling. Mr Wonka is being unreasonable" Willy says impersonating Mr Salt, which was cute and funny it's hard to hold in my giggle at least i wasn't the only one Charlie and Mr Teavee were in the same boat. Veruca turned back to her father

"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself" She says in a disappointed tone before ducking through the gate and slowly walked down the steps.

"Veruca!" Mr Salt called out for his daughter however, she ignored him and continued down.

"Little girl" Willy also called out but once again the little brat didn't listen to him. I swear this isn't going to end well. She was now at the bottom of the steps, she looked around the room looking for the right one to take home "Veruca, come back here right now" Mr Salt demanded wow goo Mr Salt. "Veruca!" he tried again but she continued to ignore him as she walked closer to a squirrel. One by one the squirrels stopped working and turned to watch her.

"Hey little girl.." Willy started but stop, his face paled more and the expression of horror filled it, making my stomach drop yeah this is definitely isn't going to end well.

She reached out for the squirrel to take it however, that didn't go to plan as the squirrels all jumped off there stools and attacked her. Mr Salt began to panic and looked to Willy for help, he pulled a load of keys out and began to looking for the right, i nervously started to bite my finger nails hoping she would be ok and maybe it would teach her a lesson. The squirrels pinned Veruca to the ground, one walked on to her chest and looked her over.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked

Willy paused in looking for the key to look at the scene " They're testing to see if she's a bad nut"

"Wouldn't surprise me if she was" I muttered earning a smile from Willy and Charlie as they the only ones that heard me. True to his word the squirrel knocked on her head.

"Oh my goodness she is a bad nut after all" The squirrels worked together to take her to the hole

"Where are they taking her?" Mr Salt said in a panic tone.

"Where all the other the bad nuts go. Down the garbage chute" Willy simply replied.

"Where does that go?" Mr Salt demanded.

"To the incinerator.." Willy replied in a slight dreamy voice " but don't worry, we only light it on Tuesday"

We all looked at him "Today is Tuesday" Mike piped up making willy glare at him.

"Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today" He said in a hopeful tone. We all turned our attention back to Veruca as her nails were scraping along the floor making me slightly cringed. Finally she fell into the hole letting out a scream of terror at the same time as Mr Salt shrieked in horror.

The squirrels quickly returned to their stools and carried on working like nothing had happened "now she may be stuck in the chute at the top. If that's the case then all you have to do is go in and pull her out" Willy says, finding the right key and opened the gate. As Mr Salt walked down the stairs and towards the hole music began to play and Oopma Loopmas appeared yeah song time.

Vercua Salt, the little brute,  
Has just gone down the garbage chute  
And she will meet as she descends

A rather different set of friends  
A rather different set of friends  
A rather different set of friends

A fish head, for example cut  
this morning from a halibut.  
An oyster from an oyster stew,  
A steak that no one else would chew  
And lots of other thing as well,  
Each with a rather different smells.  
Horrid smell

These are Veruca's new friend  
That she will meet as she descends,  
These are Veruca's new found friends  
The ones who spoiler her

Who indeed?  
Who pandered to her every need?  
Who turned her into such a brat?  
Who are the culprits? Who did that?  
The guilty ones now this is sad  
Dear old Mum and loving Dad.

At the last line Mr salt was pushed into the chute by a squirrels making me gasp in surprise along with the others, whiles Willy held his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. Just then an Oompa Loompa appeared next to Willy and spoke to him in there weird language "I've just been informed that the incinerator has been broke so there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to brake their fall" he says with a cute and adorable smile

"Well that's good news" Mr Teavee said. i nodded my head in agreement, silents fell over the group as Willy looked us all over his violet eyes lingered on me longer then the other making my cheeks turn pink.

Willy cleared his throat " Yeah..Well come on let's keep trucking!" he says walking by me brushing our hands together, causing my blush to darken then we headed out of the nut room god knows what's going to happen next.


	13. Elevator Ride

After leaving Willy lead us back down the corridor then towards a glass looking elevator "I don't even know why I didn't think of this earlier" Willy say to as he opens the elevator door "The elevator is by far the most efficient way to get around the factory" He finishes explaining as everyone squeezed into the elevator. I stood next to Willy with Charlie in front of me whiles Mike and Mr Teavee were next to him. I felt a hand brush against mine causing sparks travel through my body, shaking slightly I looked up to see Willy staring down at me with a soft smile and red cheeks.

"There can't be this many floors" Mike commented gaining both mine and Willy's attention, looking over at the side of the elevator I saw what he meant wow there must be at least hundreds of room on there or even more.

"How do you know, Mr Smarty-Pants?" Willy asked "This isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, long ways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and, whoosh, you're off" He laughs pressing the button and true to his word whoosh we were indeed moving. The elevator jerked slightly causing me to fall into the arms of the one and only Willy Wonka and let me tell you it felt right been in his arms; I felt safe and loved. We both stared at each other whiles blushing I quickly moved away from him making my heart ache once again for his touch. Willy's violet eyes shown a hint of hurt, making me feel rather guilty for moving so I walked slowly back to him so that our arms were nearly touching Willy smiled in happiness at my actions and took my hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand making me giggle a little gaining Charlie's attention who lightly snorted in amusement, however I didn't really pay attention as I focus on Willy.

We both were only paying attention to each other however we could feel the stares of the group, the sound of throat clearing broke our connection having us to look at the other in embarrassment "Oh look" Willy excitedly says pointing over to a huge brown mountain covered in icing sugar "Welcome ladies and gentleman to fudge mountain" Wow that's so cool. As we passed the mountain I saw a large amount of Oompa Loompas working. Once they noticed us some of them stopped what they were doing and waved up at us aww cute. I watched as Willy waved back and then looked at us "Come on guys don't be shy. Wave back" He says and continues to wave at his workers, seeing no harm in doing so I decided to wave along with him, making Willy smile widely at me "That's my girl" He says leaning over and places a quick peck on my cheek. I blushed bright red at his action and by the look at Willy's face I could tell he was also shock by his actions; the others just looked at us with a mix of confusion and a little bit of happiness.

Willy POV

I watched as the beautiful girl next to me waved along with me whiles the others just stood they oh chocolate cake she's perfect "That's my girl" I say to her without realizing then leaned over and kissed her cheek, moving away I only just realized what I had done oh man I hope she doesn't think I'm weird or something I just couldn't control my actions. In honest truth I actually wanted to do it on her perfect pink lips but the cheek seemed a better choice, makes it less awkward. I stood there in shock still not believing what I had done even though it was her cheek I still felt sparks my tummy turned in delight, I've never felt like this before and I don't ever want to stop maybe I could get her to live with me, I could make her mine _'Come on now Willy maybe she doesn't want to be with you'_ My face dropped in sadness what if see doesn't want me? However my thoughts changed as I heard her sweet giggle enter my ears, knocking out of my shock state I looked at her and saw her bright red face and at the others "Um w-ell" I stuttered out not knowing what to say but was saved a we arrived at a room with my pink sheep.

Evelyn POV

It was cute the way Willy stuttered bless him, my eyes tuned to the rooms that we were passing they was one that really caught my eyes it had pink sheep in it and they were been shaved by Oompa Loompas, we all looked to Willy for an explanation "Oh.." He stutters "Um I'd rather not talk about this room" He muttered avoiding eye contact with us. I leaned over to Willy making my heart race as I place my mouth near his ear and whispered "Candy floss?" I questioned Willy looked down at me surprised and nodded his head slowly "Cool" I whispered "No need to be embarrassed love" I told him and place a small kiss on the corner of his lips _'Oh god what has gotten into me'_ I saw Willy looking down at me equally shock as me "I'm so sorry" I apologized quickly though I didn't mean it.

"No don't say sorry please" He says using his puppy dog eyes "I really like it" He admitted to me, staring into his unique eyes I saw he was telling the true as they held love and lust, slowly talking his hand in mine I replied "I liked it too" Smiling hard Willy pulled me closer to him "Good" was all he said as the elevator moved down then across leading us to a hospital like room containing the puppets that's welcomed us "This is the puppet hospital and burn center. It's relatively new" He cheeky says.

We then left the Hospital and the elevator suddenly stops making us all crash apart from Willy who was once again holding me in his arms then we dropped " Ah, the administration offices. Hello, Doris." Willy says and waves polity to the Oompa Loompa in a pink business suit, Doris looks up and waves back at Willy as to say goodbye as the elevator flies backwards 'this is so cool' I silently thought to myself it looks like I'm the only one that's enjoying it apart from Willy.

We suddenly ending up in some sort of testing area as they were guns everywhere, shooting different things. Fireworks exploded everywhere lighting up the whole area with all the beautiful different colours. Some Oompa Loompas were even using machine guns and fired at they target it was all so amazing however Mike on the other didn't look impressed at all "Why is everything here completely pointless?" He spat at Willy making me glare at the lad "Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy" Charlie says back to Mike, I placed my hand on his shoulder and proudly smile down at him.

"It's stupid. Candy is a waste of time" Mike says making me glare hard at him what an ungrateful child I looked over to see Willy in a flashback again, I turned to the boy giving him a death glare I swear he's getting annoying. I saw Mr Teavee tell his son off as I entwined my fingers with Willy pulling him out off of the flashback he smiled down at me grateful to which I returned the smile.

"I want to pick a room." Mike said, Willy smiled slightly "Go ahead" He replied Mike looked over the buttons finally picking one and pressed it and surprise, surprise it was a Television room I have a feeling this isn't going to end so well either.


	14. TV Room

Evelyn POV

The elevator came to a sudden stop and opened it's doors letting us out, Willy held his arms out for me to take which I gladly took before handing toward a door with a sign above it saying 'TV Room'. Willy held his hand out and pushed the door open revealing a bright blinding light, letting go of Willy I covered my eyes with my hands shielding them.

"Here you go Eve" Willy says moving my hands and putting a pair of glasses on.

"How do I look" I says posing a little.

"Beautiful" Willy whispered staring at me with his breath taking smile then looks towards the others, well mostly the trouble maker Mike "This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skull" He warns us them, one of his childish grins formed on his cherry lips "We certainly don't wan that don't want that do we?" He questioned us but received no answer, Willy then looked back over at me and swallowed "We defiantly don't" He whispered "Well people and Eve this is the testing rom for my latest and greatest invention: television chocolate" He gestured moving his around the room "One day it occurred to me. Hey, if television can break up into millions n millions of tiny pieces and send it wising through the air then reassemble it on the other end... why cant I do it? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten" He passionately says to us with that day dream look on his face.

"That sounds incredible Willy" I whispered if only i had a mind like his I bet our family wouldn't b in the situation we're in now

"Thank you Evy" He replied with a dazzling smile, we walked further into the room to see a Oompa Loompa sitting in a white chair with a remote, watching television and changing the channel ever so often.

"It sounds impossible" Mr Teavee comments

"It is impossible" Mike mumbled not believing a word that came out of Willy' mouth " You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs" I swear Mike is getting on my last nerve he's such an ungrateful boy who deservers a good slap. What is the point in coming to the factory for a tour if your not going to believe the guide, not only that but the kid hated chocolate, I took a deep breath in as I felt a hand entwined with mine and began rubbing the top of my knuckle with there thumb I instantly calmed down by this simply touch from Willy Wonka man I'm in too deep.

"MUMBLER" Willy shouted clearly losing his temper with the brat as well "Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying" In a matter of seconds the room turned awkward "Bring in the chocolate" Wily ordered. We all stared wide eyed as six Oompa Loompa's walked in carrying an enormous bar of chocolate and placed it on he main platform.

"why dos it have to be s big?" I questioned clearing he tension. Willy turned to look a me wit a large smile.

"It's got to be real big, 'cos you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man, and he comes out looking this tall? Same basic principle. " He explain but I was still a little bit confused but just nodded my head saying that I understand. Willy walked forward and picked up a remote and pressed the red bottom making the chocolate bar disappear with a flash of bight light my eyes widen once again.

"It's gone" Charlie gasped in shock I think we were all shocked this man is just a genius.

"Told ya" Willy said proudly "That bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here" he gently grabbed my wrist and dragged me and the group over to the TV.

"Here it come!" Willy excitedly says holding my hand tightly and just like he said, moment later the same chocolate appeared right inside the program. The only different was that it was considerably smaller in size.

"Take it!" Willy sad nudging Mike.

Mike raised an eyebrow "It's just a picture on a screen"

"Scaredy cat" Wily shot at him before tuning his attention to me "You take it" he insisted

"Me?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah eve.. go on" He says squeezing my had encouraging me to do it "Just reach out and grab it" He whisper in my ear making me shiver in delight at the closeness. I dropped Willy's hand and moved closer to the TV. I extended my hand towards the screen flinching slightly as my hand went through it but relaxed as I saw my hand was unharmed, I then wrapped my fingers around the solid Wonka bar and quickly removed my hand. "Eat it" He says making a eating gesture "Go on Evy, it'll be delicious, It's the same bar, It's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all" he reassured me. I slowly opened the wrapping paper and took a small bite out of it, the chocolate bar was that delicious that I had to hold in a moan of pleasure.

"It's perfect Willy" I told him smiling widely

"Just like you" He whispered under his breath hoping not on heard but blushed knowing to well that I heard him.

"So imagine" He began "you're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say: Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself! then you simply reach out and take it."

"So can you send other things?" Mr Teavee ask "Like, breakfast cereal?"

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners" Willy said clearly disgusted by the idea. I think Willy has just put me off cereal but it's not like I can afford it anyway.

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" My sweet brother asked.

"Of course I could." Willy answered.

"What about people?" Mike asked. This isn't going to end well.

"Well, why would I want to send a person?" Willy asked confused "They don't taste very good at all."

"Don't you realise what you've invented?" Mike exclaimed "It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate!" Well of course that's all he thinks about he's a chocolate maker, I wear some kids theses days are so stupid.

"Calm down, Mike. I think Mr Wonka knows what he's talking about" Mr Teavee said to his son, yeah you tell him or I will I thought to myself.

"No, he doesn't." Mike snapped if my kid snapped at me he or she would get a slap "He has no idea. You think he's a genius" he says looking over at me "but he's an idiot" I bit my tongue to hold in any insult I had against the boy "But I'm not" Mike ran away from the group and towards the control panel. yeah just as I thought this definitely isn't going to end well. Mike pushed the poor Oompa Loompa out of the way.

"Hay, little boy" Willy called out "Don't push my button" but Mike Paid no attention to Willy warning and pressed the button and leapt onto the Platform.

We all watch helpless as he was raised in the air, hovering for a second then came the bright light, i Shield my eyes on Willy's shoulder getting the scent of Carmel and peanut butter before looking back at the platform to see that Mike had vanished in to thin air.

"He's gone" Mr Teavee shakily said.

"Let's go check the television, see what we get" Willy suggested. We all raced over to the TV waiting for any sign of Mike"

"I sure hope no part of him gets left behind" Willy thought out loud the look on Mr Teavee's face was priceless had to hold in my laughter, seriously where's a camera when you need one.

"What do you mean?" Mr Teavee asked horrified.

"Well, sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through" Willy said cautiously creating a uncomfortable and awkward silence before Willy turned to Mr Teavee "If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?" He asked, you could tell he was trying to break the tension but it was just the wrong thing to say. The poor man really doesn't have people skills.

Mr Teavee just stared at Willy as if he was mad "What kind of a question is that?"

"no need to snap" Willy quickly says "it was just a question" he then turns to a Oompa Loompa "Try every channel. I'm starting to feel a little anxious" The Oompa Loompa began scanning through the channels till he stopped at a news channel with a tiny Mike who was hopping up and down on the anchor man's deck.

"There he is" Charlie say.s

"Mike" Mr Teavee shouts in horror at the sight then the music began.

The most important thing we've learned,  
The most important thing we've learned,  
So far as children are concerned,  
Is never, never, never let  
Them near your television set  
Or better still, just don't install  
The idiotic thing at all.

Never, never let them,  
Never, never let them,  
Ooh Ooh  
Never, never let them

It rots the senses in the mind  
It kills imagination dead,  
It clogs and clutters up the mind,  
It makes a child so dull and blind,  
So dull, so dull!  
He can no longer understand,  
A fairy tale, a fairyland,  
A fairyland, a fairyland,  
His brain becomes as soft as cheese  
His thinking powers rust and freeze,  
He cannot think, he only sees

He only sees  
He only sees

Regarding little Mike Teavee,  
We very much regret that we,  
Shall simply have to wait and see,  
If we can get him back his height,  
But if we can't, It serves him right

As the music finished the anchorman Oompa Loompa smashed Mike with his paper, before leaving his chair, that's got to hurt.

"Ew, somebody grab him." Willy said, Mr Teavee reached inside the television without hesitation and pulled out his miniature son.

"Oh, thank heavens. He's completely unharmed" Willy said in relief much to Mr Teavee's disliking.

"Unharmed?" Mr Teavee repeated "What are you talking about?"

"Just put me back in the other way." Mike suggested in his now squeaky voice, this time i couldn't hold my laugh in, while laughing quickly to myself i had gained the groups attention.

I clear my throat and put on a straight face "um sorry not a laughing matter" my cheeks turn red with embarrassment "so why can't you put him in the other way?"

"There is no other way. It's television, not telephone. There's quite a difference" Willy explained.

"And what exactly do you propose to do about it?" Mr Teavee said with a hint of anger in his tone.

Willy looked in deep thought "I don't know" he paused for a moment "But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like ma-" He broke in mid sentence "I know! Let's go put him in the taffy puller" he said happily.

"Taffy puller" Mr Teavee stared at Willy in disbelief as Willy's smile turned into a frown.

"Hey that was my idea" He snapped before looking down at Mike "Boy, is he gonna be skinny" he then bowed down to an Oompa Loompa "I want you to take Mr Teavee and his… little boy, up to the taffy puller... okay? Stretch him out" The Oompa Loompa signaled Mr Teavee to follow him but before he did, Mr Teavee looked at Willy in disbelief and anger then followed the little man out of the room. Willy took a small breath and took my hand in his entwining them and began gently rubbing my knuckle with his thumb, we walked toward the door.

"Now on with the tour" Willy called out I don't think he's noticed that Charlie is the only one left.


	15. Losing More Then An Heir

Willy's POV

I was so excited to continue my tour, that i hardy noticed my guests standing still watching me. "Now how many children are left?" I questioned before turning around. I was about to grab Eve's hand to walk out of the room, only to see her and Charlie were left, meaning the young lad had won. I could barely hold in my excitement at the result of the competition, my beloved's brother had won, maybe this would be easier to convince her to stay with me. I mean us.

"Willy, Charlie's the only one left" Evy's sweet voice rang through the air, sending shivers down my spine.

I turned my attention to the boy in a sort of playing mood "You mean you're the only one left?

"Yes" Charlie quietly said before looking at his sister with a smile, which she returned.

"What happened to the others?" I asked already knowing what happened just wanted to tease, but could hold my act any longer as a huge smile place itself upon my face "Oh, dear boy,that means you've won" I happily shook his hand rather hard, whiles listening to Evy laughing in delight "Oh, I do congratulate you, I really do.I'm absolutely delighted" I rambled on "I had my eyes on you" And your sister I mentally though. "Right from the beginning. Well done" Finally letting go of the kids hand, i rushed over to my lovely Evelyn and brought her into a bone crushing hug. I then picked her up and then began spinning her around, like they do in the movies. Her beautiful laugh filled the entire room. I gently placed her back to the ground and held my hand out for her to take, which she did without hesitation. "Now we mustn't dilly or dally because we have an enormous amount of things to do before the day is up" We began to walk forward toward the elevator "Lucky, we have the great glass elevator to speed-" I cut myself off by hitting the wall of the elevator head first, I found myself on the ground groaning in pain. However nothing was going to change my mood right now, i shook of the pain as best as I could before standing back up, facing my worried guests. I simply smiled "speed things along" I say finishing my sentence, leading Evy and Charlie into the elevator.

Evelyn POV

I still can't believe my little brother had won the competition, only time will tell what he had won. I know it would be a fantastic prize but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, I guess I would have to wait and see but i doubt anything could ruin this day. I felt an arm wrap it's way around my side and I was pulled to someone side. I looked up to see Willy looking lovingly at me, sighing in content I placed my head on his shoulder. Charlie looked at us with a wide smile stuck on his face, he was always telling me to find someone and live my life. I just couldn't see myself away from them, they mean the world to me.

"Hold on" Willy whispered to us.

"Up and out, what kind of room is that?" Charlie asked I hadn't realized that we were moving, that how much I take notice when in deep thought.

Willy didn't answer Charlie's question just held me tighter to him "Oh my, we need to go faster or else we'll never break through"

"Break through what?" I asked nervously.

"I've been wanting to press that button for years" Willy calmly said looking up at the roof "Well, here we go, up and out"

I looked up at the roof myself then at a grinning Willy "You really mean?"

"Yeah" He squeaked giving me a kiss on the head.

"But it's made of glass" iI say pointing out the obvious "Wouldn't we shatter into a millions of pieces" I gulped out, showing how scared I was beginning to feel. Willy looked down at me with a reassuring and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry darling, we'll be fine" Trusting his words, I pulled my baby brother to me and closed my eyes in time to hear the sound of smashing glass. I jumped in surprise before opening my eyes to see we were still in one pieces. I let out a breath of relief then started giggling.

"Told you" Willy whispered his mouth near my ear, making me blush. As we passed over the front of the factory, we saw the other children leave. And from what i could make out they looked a huge mess, serves them right if you ask me. Nothing good comes out of been too spoilt, fat, competitive or even not listening to adults.

"Where do you live?" Willy asked.

Charlie pointed to our house, that was situated at the edge of town "Right over there. That little house"

I saw look over at our home with a small frown on his face, but he quickly hid it with a sad smile, once he knew I was looking at him. As we got closer I squeezed Willy's hand in fear that this would be the last time I would see him. However from the look on his face, it told me we had more time to come for us to be together.

Instead of parking outside like a normal person, Willy had the elevator crash through the roof landing us in the kitchen/grandparents room. Great job Willy just what we need.

"I think there's someone at the door" I heard my dear old grandma Georgina say.

"Hello mum" Charlie says waving like and idiot. The elevator opened letting us exit it, me and Charlie ran straight over to our parent and greeted them with hugs. I looked over at Willy who watched the scene with a smile, however that smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Mum, dad this is Willy Wonka. He gave us a ride home" Charlie said.

"I can see that" Mum muttered looking at the huge hole in our roof. Willy walked forward and shook our parents hands.

"You must be Charlie's and my Evy's pa.." Willy struggled to say the 'parent' word yet again.

"Parent?" Dad asked.

Willy nodded his head "Yeah that"

"Wait a minute your Evy?" Dad asked eyebrow raise, looking between the two of us.

I cleared my throat not wanting to have this conversation. So I changed the subject "Um, Willy says Charlie's won something"

"Not just something, my dear. I'm giving Charlie my entire factory" Willy said like it was the most common thing in the world, but to us it was a way out of poverty.

I stood in shock looking at Willy with wide eyes "You must be joking" Was he serious giving my baby brother his factory.

"No really, it's true. You see a few weeks ago I was having my semi - annual haircut and I had the strangest revaluation, in that one silver hair I saw, reflected, my life's work. My factory. My beloved Oopma Loompas who would watch over them after i was gone? I realized in that moment I must find a heir. And I did Charlie. You." Willy explained.

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets" Charlie said.

I watch Willy walk over to Charlie's toothpaste cap model of the factory "Exactly" He smiled and came back over to me and Charlie "So Charlie, are you ready to leave all this behind and come live at the factory?" In that moment my stomach dropped, does that mean me and my family weren't invited. I looked at my little brother who was buzzing with excitement, sighing sadly knowing we were going to have a upset boy in a couple of minutes.

"Of course" Charlie beamed "I mean if it's alright if my family comes too"

"Oh, my dear boy. Of course they can't" My whole body froze, just hearing him confirm my thoughts broke my heart, pain shot threw my entire body as the tears welled up in my eyes. Is this this what heartbreak feels like? I reached out and pulled my baby brother in my arms not wanting to let him go. Willy didn't notice my action which hurt more, was today some joke to him? Cause it wasn't for me. "You can't run a chocolate factory with you family hanging over you like an old dead goose. No offence" He cast us all a look, when his eyes landed on my a frown appeared, I simply shook my head and turn away avoiding contact with him. All he was doing at the moment was hurting me.

"None taken. Jerk" Grunted Grandpa George. Willy just looked at him a little offended, well serve him right. He has no clue how close this family is, he definitely won't like the out come, cause I knew Charlie would pick his family over anything. Well I hope.

"A chocolatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams. Gosh darn the consequence" Willy went to his elevator "Look at me. I have no family and I'm a giant success"

"So what you're saying is, that if I leave with you, I'll never be able to see my family again"

"Um.. Well Evy can come" Willy shyly says looking over at me with hope in his eyes "Consider that a bonus"

Charlie made my choice a lot easier with his next words "Then I'm not going. I wouldn't give up my family. Not for all the chocolate in the world. I know Evelyn wouldn't either." He reaches over and held my hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Oh I see, well that's weird" Will sadly says "There's other candy beside chocolate" He states trying to convince my brother.

"I'm sorry Mister Wonka. But I'm staying here" He replies stepping back to close to our parents.

Willy turns to me with a hopeful look planted into his unique violet eyes "Evy's what about you?"

I felt on the verge of tears. Why does it have to be like this? "I'm sorry, I can't" I whispered, hurt flashed in Willy eyes as he went to push the button.

"Sure you won't change you mind?" He says looking back at Charlie.

"I'm sure" Charlie said.

"Evelyn?"

"Goodbye Willy" I sobbed out, a lone tear made it's way down my face.

"Ok, goodbye" He quietly says, I watch him sigh in defeat, before rushing out of the elevator and over to me. I was about to ask what he was doing but was cut of by his soft lips against mine. Willy ran his hands through my long brown hair as the passion grew intense. Finally breaking apart for air, we both stared at one another with so much emotion in our eyes "Goodbye love" He croaked out walking back to the elevator, giving me one last look before he disappeared. Tears clouded my vision the world around me was gone, all I could think of was that I just lost the man I had began to love.


	16. Heartbreak And Realization

3rd person POV

The Bucket family gathered by the grandparents beds, whiles Evelyn Bucket was in her room like she has been the moment Mr Wonka had left. It wasn't until the family came over the shock of a man kissing there daughter/sister/granddaughter, did they notice that she had also fled the scene, silence had filled the room as no one knew what to say to one another.

Mr Bucket seemed rather angry at himself for allowing Mr Wonka kiss his daughter with such passion. Especially after only knowing each other for the a day. In his mind it was wrong but couldn't shake the feeling of it also been right, like they were made for each other. However that couldn't be true as he now has a rather upset and heartbroken baby girl. The main question on his mind was, how come he hasn't gone up to comfort his daughter? But even he knew it would be best to leave her for a while. Mr Bucket sighed in defeat and move his wife closer to him. He seriously wants to know what happened during the tour to tempt his beautiful daughter to fall for a rather rude and childish man. He always knew that his daughter would one day be taken away by a suitable man, but why did she picked Willy Wonka?.

"This silence is killing me" Grandpa George muttered playing with the sheets on the bed.

"I'm still trying to process the events that had just taken place" Commented Grandpa Joe.

"Grandpa that was hours ago now" Charlie piped up.

Mrs Bucket looked at her son with a small smile, but even she had to agree with Grandpa Joe today was just sudden. The man who wanted to take both her son and daughter away, kissed Evelyn lovingly on the lips. She have to say it was such a romantic moment. It just hurts that he did it and left, She swears, she never wanted to hurt anyone in her life but Evelyn is her baby and Mr Wonka hurt her. She's broken. Mrs Bucket had hoped her daughter would find happiness someday, She was always telling Evelyn to go out and find a man but every time She did, Evelyn would say she's happy as long as she had her family. Her little Evelyn had always been a selfless girl growing up, always helping around the house, with the grandparents and most of all protecting and caring for her baby brother. Mrs Bucket had never seen a sibling bond as strong as theirs, it made her proud to be their mum.

"Charlie, could you tell us what happened between your sister and Mr Wonka?" Mrs Bucket asked, wanting to know just how her daughter fell completely in love with the chocolate man. So Charlie began his long tale about meeting Willy and the way the children began to go down in numbers. After that he explained in such detail and passion the story of his beloved sister and his once hero Mr Wonka.

"Wow" The family muttered, wide eyed and stunned. They couldn't believe their ears, but the tale just told made them all truly believed Mr Willy Wonka and Evelyn Bucket had fallen in love.

Evelyn POV

The minute Willy had left, I ran straight to my room and flopped on my bed, burying my head in to my pillow and began sobbing my heart out. I just couldn't bring myself to believe that after sharing such a loving kiss he would just run off like that. Why couldn't he just accept my family? Why does he have to be so heartless when parents are involved?. That was not the same Willy I had spend the day with or rather fallen in love with. Maybe he was showing his true colours, maybe today was a huge joke to him. My sobs grew louder at such thoughts "No,no,no" I muttered "None of that's true" I kept repeating trying to convince myself that Willy was a kind and caring man, that he loved me too. However the image of him leaving flashed around my mind. Did I take all the signs of his interest wrong maybe he wanted to play about, he was rather childish but why would he kiss me? Why did he leave? What did i do wrong? All these question ran through my mind as I began to fall asleep, drained from crying too much.

Why doesn't he love me like I love him?

Willy POV

I sat on the edge of my bed, tears in my eyes and the left side of my chest hurting. What was happening to me? Why does my heart hurt so much? I sniffed and wiped away the tear that rolled down my cheeks. Breathing deeply I pulled my knees to my chest and replayed today events. The worst thing that happened should of been Charlie rejecting my offer but leaving Eve behind after such a wonderful kiss was far more painful. I've never care for people or anything really apart for my Oompa Loompa's. I don't even think i cared much of my father as a young boy. But with Evelyn Bucket it was different, I could be myself around her and she wouldn't mind how childish or mad I was. That was one of the things I love about her as well as her beauty. Wait LOVE. like in love, like marriage, babies and living happily ever after. I shot up like a rocket with and began laughing like a mad man.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH EVELYN BUCKET" I screamed out "I love Evelyn Bucket" I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize but I know the words to be true. I then remembered that I just left after kissing her, would she have me if I go back for her? I wouldn't care what it takes to have her, even if that means having her family here with us. I just want MY Evelyn Bucket by my side.


	17. My Happily Ever After

As the days went by I began to feel a lot better with myself, though I still felt the hole in my heart. But life doesn't stop over a heartbreak. Mother told me the moment it stops, is the moment your ready to move on. However long that will take, maybe I could meet someone else. The thought of going out with someone has never crossed my mind since I came of age. I've had a couple of offers but always turned them down, I've always been there for my family, maybe it's time to think for my future like mother told me the night my heart was torn apart.

Over the two days dad and Charlie have almost fixed the hole in the roof, grandpa Joe has left the bed and began helping around the house so there isn't much for me to do. I'm back at work re stocking selves and selling the sweet, we've been having complains about the Wonka bars, people are saying that they don't taste the same. That got me thinking about Willy, what is wrong with him? Maybe he's feeling as bad as I do but that might be wishful thinking. That day meant nothing to him. I walked out of the back room towards the selves only to bump into someone "Oh, I'm so sorry" I sighed picking up the chocolate bars that fell out of the box "I really couldn't see over the box" I watched as another part of hands began to help me.

"That's fine love" A rough husky voice called out, looking up I meet a pair of bright blue eyes. We finished packing the box and stood up, I couldn't help but blush "I'm Jason"

"Hello, I'm Evelyn" I shook his hand still staring at him "Thank you for helping me" I say finally looking away I began to do my work. I could feel the stare of Jason "Are you waiting to be served?" I asked.

" I.i" He paused laughing to himself "Seriously. What are you doing to me? I can't think straight" I heard him mumble.

"Sorry about that" I giggled sweetly, maybe this is my chance to move on. Or is it too soon.

"Um, it's fine. I guess" He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck "Um, I. . . . I would like to pay for this" He says lifting a Wonka bar.

"Okay, be right with you then" I smiled putting the box down and walked to the til, where the cute guy was waiting. "Ok, that will be. . . ." Before iIcould finish the door opened and my brother entered screaming my name.

"EVELYN, EVELYN" I sighed and looked at Jason who raised his eyebrow.

"Charlie, I'm working" I told him. He looked between me and Jason in sadness. I wonder why?

"Oh. . . . Um" Just then the door opened again. I looked up and my heart stopped. Stood right there in front of me was Willy Wonka. How am I meant to get over him if he's going to pop up everywhere.

"Willy" I whispered my heart ached at the very sight of his handsome self.

"Evy" He whispered back, the room was silent. No one dare speak, all I did was stare at the man who broke my heart and he stared right back. All the feeling that I had tried to get rid off came rushing back. Tears filled my eyes, Willy saw that and came rushing over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Evy. I never meant to hurt you" He whispered softly to me "I know, I've done wrong" I pulled back on looked into his eyes to see pure love. He does return my feelings. "I knew the minute I left it was mistake"

"You really hurt me" I sobbed out. I was trying to be brave but just couldn't hold my emotions back.

"I know I did Evy, I'm very sorry for that" Willy stare at me deeply before leaning in for a kiss "I love you my sweet Evelyn Bucket" before I could answer his lips were on mine. The passion in our kiss was amazing, I just couldn't believe I was kissing my true love once again.

"I love you to Willy Wonka" I says as we separated. Willy's eyes twinkled as he gave out a happy laugh, he picked me up and spun me around. Then re - placed his lips on mine once more.

I saw Charlie look at us with a wide smile "Evy, Willy has changed his mind. All of us are going to the factory" He excitedly jumped up and down.

"Really" I beamed "What changed your mind?"

"Loving you and Charlie had me go see my father" Willy says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad" I then remembered Jason. Oh crap. "I'm sorry again Jason let me get that for you"

"No, it's fine. Didn't really want anything, was going to ask you out" he sadly says. I feel bad now "It seems that your taken" He sighs looking at me and Willy before leaving the shop.

"Who was that?" Willy asked you could see the jealously in his eyes.

"Just meet him, didn't know he wanted to go out with me" I sigh looking up at Willy. I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Evelyn, lets go tell mum and dad" Charlie shouts near the door. I took my apron off, grabbing Willy's hand and headed of home. What a day this turned out to be and I couldn't be happier.

I've finally got my happy ending all thanks to Willy Wonka.


	18. Epilogue

After we told our parents the news, we wasted no time in moving into the factory. Months past Charlie and Willy came up with new chocolate ideas which came popular in the world, it was named 'Bucket Bar' and had many new flavors. My favorite had to be peanut butter the taste was just to die for.

Anyway today I was in my room getting ready with my mother, as today was the day I marry my one true love. My mother helped me with my dress, it was a plain white summer dress. I wasn't to bothered about what I wore or where we were getting married as long as it happened. "I'm nervous mum" I breathed out. Mum took hold of my shaking hands and stood in front of me.

"It's okay darling, everything is going to be great" Mum says stroking my hair out of my face.

"Promise"

"I Promise" I smiled at her and walked over to my bed to put my shoes on.

"I'm ready" I stuttered out grabbing my mother arm ready to leave the room "This is it"

Willy POV

These past month have been the best and now I'm stood on a hill under the waterfall in the chocolate room with an Oompa Loopma and my loves family. Evy always talked about how lovely it would be married surrounded by my dreams, like a fairy tale she told me. "Do you think she's okay?" I asked my soon to be brother in law.

"I'm sure Willy" Charlie smiled at me.

"Here she comes" Mr Bucket shouts. I looked to the door as soon as it opens my breath is taken away. She looks like an angel.

Evelyn POV

Entering the chocolate room, I'm met with the sight of my husband to be. My smile grew wider, this is really happening. Me and mum walk over the bridge and towards the waterfall. My heart flutters as I come face to face with Willy, he held his hand out for me to take, which I took with no hesitation. The Oompa Loompa looked at us both with a grin on its face and made hand actions for us to face each other.

"My lovely Evelyn, I promise to love you for the rest of my life and cherish every moment we get till the day I die. I never thought this day would happen but here we are and I wouldn't change a thing." Tears formed in my eyes at his speech "I promise to always listen and make you happy from this day forward"

"Oh Willy" I laughed wiping my tears "I promise to love and cherish you till the day I die. I promise I'll tried my best in making you happy. You've changed my life for the better and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" I stared deeply into his watery eyes.

Willy took a ring from Charlie and slid it on my finger and I did the same to him. The Oompa Loopma made kissing noises telling us it was time for our first kiss as Husband and Wife.

Willy leaned down smashing our lips together "I love you Mrs Wonka" He says breathless

"I love you to Mr Wonka"

Months Later

I was in the bedroom that me and Willy had shared since we married. I was making the bed when I suddenly felt ill, holding my right hand to my mouth, I rushed to the bathroom and threw up. I groaned softly, I sat on the floor waiting to see if more came up but it didn't. I have been feeling this way for a month now, at first I thought it was a bug but it can't be. It should had gone by now. I washed my mouth out then began to leave the only to freeze in place. No i couldn't be. Could I.

"Evy" Willy shouted from the bedroom.

"In here" I called out.

"You ill again?" Willy asks worried. He brought me into a hug.

"Willy I have something to tell you" I looked in his eyes, knowing this news will come a bit of a shock to him.

"What is it love?"

"I think I'm pregnant" Willy stared at me wide eyed before fainting.

Seven Months

I laid in bed rubbing my stomach. Turned out it was true, my family were happy as I was. Willy was excited, he couldn't believe he was having a family of his own. Once we found out Willy has became my man servant getting everything I needed. He hardly let me do stuff which was rather annoying but sweet at the same time. Pain shoot throw my whole body making me scream, then I felt something wet. Our baby was coming.

After hours of a painful labor, I held my baby boy in my arms. He looked just like Willy with my bright blue eyes. "What do you want to name him?" I say looking at my loving husband, who had his full attention on the baby.

"How about Thomas Charlie Wonka" He asked stroking my hair. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I like that" I whispered "Welcome to the world of chocolate Thomas Charlie Wonka"

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my story, I hope you all enjoyed as much as my other readers did.**


End file.
